


“Ah, la vache!” “Quelle vache?” facepalms

by RavnOfManyFandoms



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Calem grows facial hair, Champion Queens shipping (Cynthia/Diantha), Cosmic Flame shipping (Malva/Olympia). (suggestions on Ramos ships, F/F, F/M, Happy moments - Freeform, Icedragon shipping (Drasna/Wulfric), M/M, M/M perfect world shipping (Lysandre/Sycamore), Multi, Other, PrettyPicture shipping (Viola/Valerie), Tierno gets a soul patch, Uptight shipping (Wilkstrom/Siebold), and Clemont ships welcome, and all of the above, and face palm worthy stupidity, and movies. Travel times will be longer than in game to be more realistic. Also bits from the anime, arcaramelado/toffee shipping (Trevor, as usual. References to past games, athletic shipping (Korrina/Grant), be warned, including Lysandre/Sycamore slow burn with a bang of an ending, it will be happy but I have a plan for them mwahahaha. Malva is just doing her job, later on. Lots of angst in parts, like pokedex transfers are for in region, oh and xerosic becomes the new real bad guy, pokemon center PC transfers for long distance travel, she secretly also works as an agent for international police. Looker being late, some sexual acts later on, trevor is done with everything, will contain some nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavnOfManyFandoms/pseuds/RavnOfManyFandoms
Summary: This is the story of Kalos, a beautiful region rich in culture, people, and perspectives. Some people are not so nice, and some are almost too nice. Serena a young 16-year-old, yes, you read that right. I’ve decided to make Pokémon Trainer Licenses the equivalent of Driver’s licenses. Also, you can own Pokémon yourself by age 11, and carry them with parent’s permission, but to make things a little bit easier for stories sake actually deciding to journey on your own to learn what you want to do as you get older starts at 16, my story but out. Returning to track, Serena and her mother have just moved from Kanto to Kalos for her mother’s work and her grandparents’ comfort away from farm life. Her aunt and her family live in Hoenn now, as part of Pokémon Rangers associates as research and development in mossdeep city. Now post-graduation of the Fuchsia city Trainer School, Serena is finally able to become a Pokémon trainer, in a new region, that she knows next to nothing about…oops.





	1. How cute can you be?

“Fletchling... Fletchling, would you be a dear and wake Serena up, its finally time for her to begin her journey, but I’m afraid moving here so late yesterday made her terribly tired. You know how she gets.” The small orange bird chirped in answer and flew out the open kitchen window. Serena’s mother sighed, “I swear I don’t know where that girl gets it from, but she does like to sleep in a lot.”

“OUCH!”  
“oops, I should’ve said how to wake her up… he probably just pecked her awake again… oh well.”

Meanwhile, as Serena’s mother guessed, Serena had just been awoken rather rudely to the annoying jab of the Fletchling’s peck attack. “Stupid bird, I’m up, I’m up. Here I am, getting up and dressed, go back to mom.” Serena yelled while defending against the flaps of the Pokémon’s wings. As the Fletchling flew back downstairs, Serena decided on what to wear. “hmm…I wanna look fashionable…but not too fashionable. Comfortable but able to travel in... got it.” She quickly put on a red high waisted skirt and a black top. Slipped on some black over the knee socks and black high tops. Then secured her favorite red felt hat on top to complete the look. “perfect.” Grabbing her pink tote bag she headed downstairs to greet the day and grab breakfast.

“morning mom.”  
“hey sweetie, sorry about the rude awakening but todays the day, and you don’t want to keep the neighbors waiting, do you?”  
“nope, I’m super ecstatic to start my journey, I can’t wait to meet the Pokémon in this region, I’ve only seen some of them in pictures. I wonder what habitats they prefer, and what they eat, oh and how they live, and- “  
Her mother laughed, “yes, yes I’m happy for you, kiddo, but don’t forget to write and mind you stick with the others until you get to Aquacorde Town. It’s best to stick together until you reach there, even if its only an hour walk.”  
“Sure mom, not many Pokémon are on route 1 though, I hear its too well traveled a road.”  
“That’s true, but id like you to have your first Pokémon before you’re on your own. I worry enough as is.”  
“Kay.” Serena tucked into her pancakes with gusto. 

By nine o’clock there was a knock on the door.  
“that must be one of the neighbors, probably Shauna or Calem, I believe their names are. It could be either one.” Serena’s mother opened the door and a shorter girl with mocha colored skin and pigtails stood at the door.  
“Morning Mrs. Grace, my names Shauna, is Serena Ready to head out, I’m so excited! Oops sorry.” 

“Quite all right dear, my Serena is the same way this morning, you look wonderful, please come in.”  
Serena took one look at her new neighbor and gasped. She couldn’t believe it. ‘oh nooo’ she thought. ‘I have to try and be friends with her… no non onnonononoono… its illegal to be that cute it has to be’ Serena quickly schooled her face and laughed nervously. “HI!... I mean, hi, I’m Serena nice to meet you.”  
Shauna laughed as well, blushing. “Nice to meet you too, I'm Shauna”  
“So, shall we head out?”  
“Yeah, totally, we gotta collect Calem, hes right next door and then we can meet the others in Aquacorde Town, then we get to pick our first Pokémon.” She took a breath, “IM SO EXCITED, sorry sorry. You got any idea who you want to be your starter?”  
“Not really, I was thinking either a fire type or a grass type.”  
“Nice choices, I was thinking the same.”

“You know I’d hate to interrupt girls, but you’re going to be late.”  
“AAAH!” They screamed in unison. “You’re totally right.” They scrambled out the door.  
“Thanks mom!” “Thanks Mrs. Grace”  
“Well, off they go, I hope they have a great adventure…and that they open up about their obvious crushes.” She chuckled to herself.

“So, how long have you been in Kalos, my mom told me just two or three days ago you would be joining me and Calem.”  
“ha ha…. ha about a day and a half actually.”  
“WHAT!”  
“Yeah we got to Lumiose City by plane two days ago with the house mostly done. Got to the house yesterday to unpack everything, and now I’m here.”  
“How. Are you. Awake. I mean come on, I could never do that.”  
“I’ve been pumped since I graduated a month ago in Fuchsia, but because of the move I had to watch some of my friends’ journeys start while packing.”  
“Oh, here’s Calem’s place, hold that thought.” Shauna rang the doorbell and a short older woman answered after a few minutes.  
“oh hello Shauna dear, Calem is running a little late this morning, said he wanted to look his best for his journey.  
“That’s all right Grandma Paxton. We’ll wait for him.”  
“COMING!” A black-haired youth streaked down the stairs throwing a cap on his head. “hey Shauna, oh hey, you must be Serena, its nice to meet you.”  
‘good damn it, are all Kalosians this hot or cute, calm the fuck down Serena’ Mentally pushing her awkwardness down, Serena blushed, “h-hi, I am her, yes, Nice to meet you t0o.”  
“So, shall we head off then?”  
Calem’s grandmother piped up then, “you’re not wearing your shoes still Calem.”  
“Shoes? Shoes! Right, hold on.” He quickly pulled on a black pair of shoes.  
“Bye Grandma, tell mom and dad I love em and bye for me when they get home.”  
“Calem’s parents work for Lumiose City Power, they have weird hours.”  
“Oh, neat.” Serena said breaking her gaze.  
“All set Cal?”  
“That I am, Shay”  
“Hunh, what?” Serena looked at the to of them in utter confusion.  
“Oh right, me and the others gave each other’s nicknames growing up.”  
“We’ll give one to you to of course, now that your part of the crew.”  
Serena laughed, “well, ok then.”

Thus, the trio set off, Shauna and Calem showing Serena some of the places they grew up playing near. An old oak tree with a tire swing on it. A small play cabin made of elm and birch wood. A playground surrounded by small rowan trees. In turn, Serena talked about Kanto and growing up near the Safari Zone. Her mother’s Rhyhorn Racing Career, and the farm her grandparents owned and worked on until retirement earlier this year. 

“Really that’s impressive!” Shauna exclaimed.  
“Yup, I had to pull with my grandmother to get grandpa out of the hay stack.”  
They all laughed at that story.  
“Where are your grandparent’s now.” Calem asked after calming down some.  
“Oh, Grandpa has a friend in Coumarine City so they moved up there, we’ll have to stop there and say hello sometime. Err…don’t tell grandpa I told you all that story, though grandma usually opens up with it so it should be okay.” That brought the laughter back to them all again.

“Oh, I totally forgot. Why did you move to Kalos? You never really said before.”  
“I was wondering about that too, actually.”  
“Well, Rhyhorn Racing is hard work and my mom couldn’t do it anymore. She got a job offer in Kalos, so we moved up here when my grandparents decided to. To be honest, I think we would’ve moved anywhere that fit, after my dad… well my dad past about two years ago, and mom tries to stay positive about it, but I know it hit her pretty bad.”  
“Oh, jeez Serena I had no idea.” “I’m so sorry.” The Kalosians spoke at once.  
“it’s all right, I’m not over, over it, but I’m not as sad anymore.”  
There was a brief moment of silence, even the wind seemed hushed. Then Shauna grabbed one of Serena’s hands, Calem grabbed the other. Both squeezed a little in order to give their new friend strength.  
“Onwards?” Serena said after a little while.  
“Onwards.” They replied.

By the time that the trio got to Aquacorde Town, it was just past eleven.  
“Hey! Shay! Cal! Over here!” A small orange haired teen wearing a green vest called out to them waving. Behind him, a taller teen stood with a Vanillite shirt on. He was slightly larger in weight to, but not overly so. He was listening to music and nodding his head but he waved as the group neared the town entrance.  
“Trev, Tier, this is Serena, she’s the one who just moved to Kalos.” Shauna introduced her, gesturing.  
“Hi nice to meet you, I hope you know we gotta give you a name now.” Tierno said with a laugh. “I’m Tierno, this ones Trevor.”  
“Nice to meet you both” Serena replied.  
“Ready to pick a Pokémon, everyone?” Trevor said enthusiastically. “I can’t wait to get one and start helping research things with the professor.”  
“Trev’s got a position waiting for him in Lumiose as a research assistant with Professor Sycamore.” Calem explained, “that’s how we got selected for these rare Pokémon to be our starters, well that and Shauna’s mom knows the professor from her time in Sinnoh.”  
“Yeah, he was working on a Phd in Pokémon Evolution with Professor Rowan of Sinnoh, and my mom was an archeologist helping out with ancient writings an associate of Rowans had dropped of for their team.”  
“Very Cool.”  
“I’ve got it!” Tierno suddenly exclaimed, “your new nickname is Rina.”  
Everyone had jumped at the sudden yell, Trevor actually clutching his chest. “Tierno, don’t do that.” He exclaimed. 

 

All the new trainers sat down at a bench nearby to open the parcel containing their Pokémon. “So, who goes first,” Shauna asked to no one in particular.  
“Trevor Should since he’s the reason we got them.” Calem said.  
“I pick Pikachu then, I’ve always wanted one…” Trevor blushed, Serena died inside at how cute he looked. “Who’s next?”  
“I’ll go last!” Shauna said, “I kinda just…need to…I’m not good at making decisions…”  
“Okay, Ill go,” Tierno said. “I pick Eevee, being adaptable is key form for a dancer, and that’s one of my main goals in life too.”  
“Oh, nice goal, I haven’t really decided what I want to be yet myself. Calem, why don’t you go next, and Shauna can be after me.”  
“Kay, I pick Froakie. He’s cool, like me.”  
“More like. He’s blue, like me.” Trevor said wish a snicker.  
“Hey, blues a cool color!”  
The group laughed for a bit.

“I think I’ll pick Fennekin.” Serena finally decided, I think that she and I will be a great team.  
“Ooh, that leaves me with Chespin.” Shauna Exclaimed. “I’ll name you…Chester how does that sound little guy.” The Chespin agreed with a big grin.  
“How about Spark?” Trevor asked to Pikachu, who puffed up with happy pride.  
“Is Vee good for you?” Tierno asked. Vee snuggled close to the dance loving trainer in response.  
“How about Dash?” Calem asked his Froakie who gurgled in response.  
“Hmm…this is pretty hard. How about Cinder?” The Fennekin yipped in response.  
“Well that’s taken care of. How about we battle?” Calem said with a grin.

\----next week----chapter 2: New Battles, Best Friends, and Beginnings------


	3. Notes on the story

ok so heres the thing, sorry to those waiting for a new chapter, i had to get a new laptop and have been trying to find the stuff for the fiction but its not possible. had alot of stuff saved i forgot to post on it so ill be re-writing it, but not for awhile as ive started a more in-depth story that has....nothing to do with this one. sorry ill get back to this fiction eventually but til then think indefinite hiatus. sorry.   
and yours for nevermore, Ravn

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, first real upload ive decided to do of this kind. will be a long fic. i am in college rn so chapters may be infrequent. ill try to post on fridays and saturdays. hope you enjoy.  
> chapters will also get longer post set up.


End file.
